


Only One Shot

by Knight of the Cave (orphan_account)



Series: Smut Shots For The Sinners [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Eddsworld - All Media Types, Hamilton - Miranda, Original Work, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: BDSM, First Kiss, First Time, Gen, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Other, Praise Kink, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Knight%20of%20the%20Cave
Summary: One shots from many different fandoms.*REQUESTS: OPEN HOLD*(I am working on writing all requests at moment but im also still accepting requests)





	1. Introduction

Kink List:

Wet Dream

Kissing Lesson

First Kiss

Pain Kink

Praise Kink

First Time

 

 

Don't be afraid to request different fandoms/kinks/ships.   
I will do my best to write it.


	2. Never have I ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night.
> 
>  
> 
> Kink; First kiss
> 
> Fandom; Star vs The Forces of Evil
> 
> Ship; Tom/Marco

Marco couldn't tell when the night had gone to shit. But he wasn't gonna complain. Maybe he should start from the beginning. Star had suggested they watch a movie. Being the good friend he was Marco agreed. 

"Come oooonnnnnn." Star groaned, bouncing down the stairs. Marco growled, all the blankets in his arms were kinda heavy. The two made their way to the living room. Dumping the blankets on the floor and couch Marco flopped down with them. "Im going to make pop corn! You want some?" Star asked, her skirt swaying around the corner. Marco hummed in response.

Finally the popcorn was done, the blankets were rearranged and netflix brought up. "Alright. Now what to watch..." the brown haired boy mumbled, flipping through the movies. Star was sprawled out on the floor, she pointed to one. "That one."

"Ughhhh but thats a romcom!" Marco groaned. Star turned around to look at her friend. And there they were. The puppy eyes. Marco sighed in defeat and selected the movie. They both shifted in their spots to get comfortable. 

The movie was mediocre, the plot kinda bland to marco. Star was totally into it of course. Just as marco was ready to pass out on the couch when a dark red glow filled the room. Marco was wide the fuck awake now. 

"Oh hell no." He growled. The purple skinned demon was suddenly in their living room. "Sup." He greeted, flopping down on the floor across from star. The blond girl moved aside but didnt object. Marco was pissed. "What do you want tom?" 

The demon glanced at marco then to the screen. "I saw you both were watching a movie. It looked interesting, so I decided to join you both." Star shushed the three eyed tom. "Im trying to watch." She mumbled. 

About half an hour passed before it happened. Since the movie was a romcom, marco knew there had to be a kissing scene. He just didn't expect it to happen so suddenly. Star of course glanced away after it got a tad awkward. Tom however kept his eyes basically glued to the screen. He seemed confused but also interested. Marco took the opportunity to do some playful teasing. 

"First time seeing a kiss, Tom?" He jokingly chuckled once the kiss was over. Tom glanced up at him, a soft red dusting covering his cheeks before looking back to the screen. That was odd. But like all things, the movie soon ended. Star sat up, her back popping as she took the popcorn back to the kitchen. 

"Im going to go to bed. Try not to destroy the house please." She mumbled, grabbing a few blankets and climbing back up the stairs. Tom glanced up at Marco. "Now what?" The human boy kept his eyes on the screen, using the remote to find a new show. "Im staying up for a bit longer." He grumbled.

Tom got up and climbed onto the other side of the half occupied couch. Marco curled up tighter and chose a show he had seen before. Most of the show went by before either boy spoke. "So why did you really come over?" Marco asked. The demon looked over. "I got kinda lonely." He sighed, looking back at the tv. 

AND ONCE AGAIN ANOTHER KISSING CAME ON. This time marco could see Tom's reaction close up. He licked his lips lightly, his eyes scanning between the two characters. Marco watched tom look over and the two made eye contact. 

It happened slowly, like in that shitty romcom. Marco leaned in, his chapped lips meeting Tom's. The demon froze for a second before pushing back. The kiss lasted only about a few seconds, marco being the first to pull back. "Have you never kissed anyone before?" He asked softly. 

Tom's face blushed a deep red as he looked down to the floor. Marco took that as a yes. "Don't worry it was my first to." Tom looked up and marco reconnected their lips again. After a few more shows the two fell asleep, curled against eachother. And that was how Star found them the next morning. 

 

\--------

Sorry if that was bad, I havent done smut in a while.   
If you find any mistakes please tell me!   
Hope you enjoyed!


	3. No Touchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One reason why the Squip didnt let jeremy touch himself. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kink; wet dream
> 
> Fandom; Be More Chill (Musical)
> 
> Ship; Jeremy/Squip

The night was cold and stormy. A young boy lay in his bed, twisting and turning against the covers. The body of a holographic man in a blue suit sat at the end of the bed. He was obviously overheating. Tie undone and sweat dripping down his face. He gulped and looked over at the boy, knowing what had to be done. 

The young boy moaned, back arching slightly. Pulling off his gloves he climbed up on the bed and closed his eyes. A soft buzz filled the room and the boy lurched up, now wide awake. His face was red and he was panting. "The fuck?" He asked, the hateful tone dropping on his tongue at the sight of the hologram. 

"Jeremy....." The man sighed. Jeremy, the boy, sat up in his bed. Careful to keep the blankets over his crouch. "What is it?" He asked. The man groaned, low and deep. The sound sending a bolt of warmth down jeremy's spine. "Please." He asked looking up, blue eyes connecting with brown. 

Jeremy froze. "Please what? What do you need?" He asked. The squip twitched. "T-touch yourself..... please." He whined, sounding desperate and weak. Now that sounded like music to jeremy's ears. The boy reached into his boxers, hands wrapping around his warm hard shaft. 

The squips eyes closed and he let out a sigh. Jeremy hesitantly moved his hand. This sent the squip into a softly moaning mess. The boy kept his eyes locked on the program, hand moving faster. Sure it felt good to him, but the sight of the squip coming undone was even more appealing. 

The man twitched and whined, body flushing a darker blue shade. "F-faster." He moaned. Jeremy instead stopped moving. The program whined and looked up, his tongue was partially hanging out and his eyes pleaded for more. Jeremy concluded that the squip was reacting to what he felt. So if he just. Jeremy sat up on his knees and slipped a finger in his mouth, making sure it was nice and wet. 

The squip watched, panting lightly. Jeremy pulled the finger out and moved it behind him. The squips eyes widened and inhaled sharply as the finger entered jeremy. "Ohhh...hh please." He moaned, rocking his hips against the invisable touch. Jeremy continued bucking into his own hand, the sight of the squip making it easier for him to approach the edge. 

He rocked back between his finger and hand, causing the squip to fall apart. "C-close." The program whined, eyes blinking up at jeremy. The human moved faster, himself reaching the edge. The squip came first, his holographic body twitching and glitching as he slumped against the bed. Jeremy came soon after, painting white strands on his stomach. 

 

Jeremy gasped and sat up, his eyes snapping open. He was laying alone in his own bed, no squip in sight. He glanced down at his boxers and saw the dark wet spot. Shit. Not again. Jeremy sighed. He really needed to stop having these dreams. 

 

\------  
(Opinion alert!!!)  
In my OPINION the reason why the squip never let jeremy touch himself was because the squip could feel it to and he didnt want Jeremy to know.

 

So basiclly jeremy had a wet dream about the squip. Now he is gonna get his ass whooped.   
Please point out any mistakes. And I hope you enjoyed!!


	4. Only Nothing Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geovane/Hexitine-Piano playing-no smut during chapter but implied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Geo and Hex are NOT brothers.

There was a piano in the livingroom corner. Hex has never heard Geo play it. After a while he just got used to the fact that the piano was probably just going to be a decoration. He didnt play, and Geo never seemed to play. So what was really the use? 

Geo thought Hex was coming home late. The text said so. He lost track of time. And that is how the two ended up like this.

When Hex went to unlock the door he heard it. A soft melody playing from inside the house. It was the piano. Slowly, Hex opened the door, trying his best to keep quiet when he closed it behind him. Geo sat on the small stool and was playing the melody.

It was light and airy, but slowly began to gain tempo and get louder. Hex could feel the soul and energy put into the music. Geo’s fingers seemed to glide over the keys like water, the tune seeming to folow. Hex was in shock. How come Geo never truly played for him? 

The boy clearly had some talent. Geo’s eyes fluttered closed as he continued to play, his fingers seeming to move faster over the keys, the song reaching it highest point. Hex could feel a shiver come down his spine at the close to caotic way his boyfriend played. It wasnt a bad caotic, just so much energy and emotion flooded the notes as they sung their song. 

Slowly the tempo and volume lowered before drifting off, leaving the two in silence. “That was amazing love.” Hex’s voice broke the silence. The young boy on the stood spun around, his brown hair a mess still. Geo’s face turned a bright red as he realized that Hez had been listening. “T-Thank you.” Hex set down his bags and crossed the living room to capture his boyfriends lips with his own. 

Needless to say. After that night, Geo agreed to play the piano more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I repeat in this story Geo and Hex are NOT brothers.   
> This is one of the few stories where they are boyfriends. 
> 
>  
> 
> thank you again for reading!


	5. Write what you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamilton(jefferson/hamilton)-Wet Dream-Smut
> 
> Decided to make it modern AU since it wasn’t specified. Hope it works for what the person asked for. 
> 
>  
> 
> Super sorry it is late.

“That complete ass.” Alexander huffed as he unlocked his apartment door. As always Jefferson was being the biggest pain in the secretary’s ass. With today being one of the worst.

All day Jefferson teased the immigrant about being short and “cute like a puppy”. This pissed the Hamilton off to no end. One he was not _that_ short. And he sure wasn’t “cute”. Sure he might be a bit handsome in his own way but surely not “cute.”

Deciding it just wasn’t worth it, the mad grabbed a bottle from under a stack of boxes and popped the cap. At least this way he might actually get some sleep. Even if he did end up on the couch. However the dreams that followed were anything short of strange.

 

Hamilton was pissed, he didn’t know why, just that something was making him pissed off. He was walking at a fast pace down a hall in the office he worked out. Even if he didn’t know where he was going, his feet seemed to know.

“Jefferson. Care to explain.” He huffed out, slamong he man’s office door open. Jefferson sat leaned back in his chair calmly, feet perched on a pile of papers. The man looked up from his nails. “I see you found my little ‘gift’.” The afro haired man chuckled.

Hamilton slammed down a stack of papers that he didnt remember holding, or even reading. “This is not the place for..” he waved his hand at the offending pages, “ _THIS_.”

Jefferson only smirked lightly at the island man’s rough tone of voice. “Might want to shut the door shortie.” He said in his calm drawl that drove Hamilton crazy. “Don’t want the boss hearing that tone of yours.” Alexander knew that Washington hated it when his employees fought and he was already toeing the line.

With a frustrated huff the man turned and shut the door. as his hands left the door knob he could feel Jefferson’s chest pressed against his back. A soft gasp left Hamilton’s lips at the feeling of warmth against his clothed back. Jefferson reached around Alexander and locked the door with a click.

Scared for what the taller man might do, Hamilton spun around, trapped by Jefferson’s arms on either side of his head. The islander was suddenly aware of how close the two were and how warm it had already gotten in the room. Jefferson leaned closer, his lips next to Hamilton’s ear. “Might want to keep quiet Darling.”

Alexander gasped at the feeling of warm lips nipping and pressing against the flushed skin of his neck. Thomas only chuckled when the shorter man locked his arms around the neck of the taller, seeming to pull him closer.

Alexander had closed his eyes, a bright blush against his cheeks as he gasped and whimered lightly. “Jefferson!” He hissed when the man bit down, almost drawing blood. “Relax Baby Doll. I’m not going to hurt ya.” Jefferson almost purred.

Ohhhhh shit that went straight to the pit deep in Alexander’s stomach. He groaned and pushed Jefferson’s face away from his neck. “What do you want?” He hissed at the taller man. Jefferson chuckled low and deep, the look in his eyes hungry. “I just want to clam that temper of yours.” He purred in a low tone.

A set of shivers racking down Hamilton’s spine. He whimpered as the problem in his pants started to grow uncomfortabe. Before he knew it, Hamilton was bent over the desk, papers in a pile on the floor, legs spread. Jefferson landed a harsh smack to the man’s ass when he refused to stop wiggling.

“Relax darling.” He ordered in a voice both calm and condescending. Shivering Alexander obeyed. It pissed him off that Thomas could over power him this easily, but deep down it turned him on having the other gain control. Jefferson slipped off his pants, the pressure on Hamilton’s dick lessening. But he knew what came next.

There was the pop of a cap. God damn Jefferson planned this! Why else would he have- The islander’s thoughts cut off at the feeling of something entering him. He moaned out and rocked back on what ever it was.

The strech widedned as Jefferson added another finger, twisting and curling them. When he hit a special spot, Hamilton almost screamed as he arched his back, pleasure clouding his mind. Oh dear god that felt good. Jefferson added another finger that made Hamilton whimper and rock his hips harder.

Sure it stung but it also felt so very very good. Soon the fingers left him, and the smaller man opened his mouth to object but was quickly cut off, his breath coming out in a chocked sob. Jefferson was already balls deep and he was way bigger than Hamilton thought. The taller man seemed to fill him up perfectly.

Thomas left no time to adjust as he pulled out and thrusted back in roughly. Alexander chicked out another moan at the fast pace. It felt perfect, even though the table dug into his stomach, the pleasure of being fucked quickly overwhelmed everything. Hamilton could faintly hear his own moans and pleas of “Faster!” and “More!” but it seemed distant.

All he could focus on was Thomas behind him and the thick coil quickly tightening inside him. “Thats it Baby Doll. Scream for me.” Jefferson huffed, grabbing Alexander’s hair and pulling back harshly. The nickname and last spike of pain sent Hamilton over the edge. He screamed out as his body twitched and shivered.

 

Slowly the man opened his eyes. “Fuck.” he muttered into the darkness of his empty house. All of it was just a dream and......yep there was a wet spot in his pants. Alexander groaned.

Did he hate the dream? Not at all.


End file.
